Listen To Your Heart
by sicksadwork90
Summary: Ambreigns slash. Jon is in love with Colby, but doesn't think that the other man feels the same and often finds himself in the arms of his best friend Joe who is hopelessly in love with the Ohio native and would like nothing more than to be there for Jon and to comfort him.
1. Listen To Your Heart

**Author's note:** _Just another drabble/one-shot that I did for my roleplay needs and I thought I would share because of the Ambreigns :3 Enjoy! (Italics in paragraphs are meant to be for Joe.)_

* * *

Another restless night plagued with thoughts of the younger man he just couldn't seem to get his mind off of. Jon shifted in bed, reaching out for his phone and scanned through his contacts. He knew he shouldn't text the younger man, he'd probably have been asleep by now. It was late in the night, three in the morning to be exact and the only other man he knew wouldn't be sleeping was his teammate and one of his closest friends, Roman Reigns or as he called him, Joe. Still his finger burned with the itch to text his other teammate, the one everyone knew as Seth Rollins or as he called him Colby. With a sigh, he pushed for Joe's number instead and sent out quick text to see if he'd been up as predicted.

**Text to Joe from Jon****: Hey man, you up?**

_Text to Jon from Joe__: Jon..? What's the matter? Fucking 3am, man._

**Text: I know, man.. I'm sorry. Can't sleep. You..free?**

_Text: Yeah, I'll be right over..same room as the day before last?_

**Text: Yep. See ya in a few..**

_Text: Yeah._

Without another glance at his phone, Jon moved to get up from the bed and found a pair of shorts to pull on before Joe would arrive. He paced around his room for a bit, turning as the knock to his door came. He walked over and quickly opened the door to let the other man into the room. He looked tired and grumpy as he usually did, but he knew what he was here for. It always came down to the same thing every time Jon called him over. He knew he shouldn't be using Joe to deal with the cravings he had for his other teammate, but it was all that was available to him. Joe had admitted to being bisexual the first night they'd hung out and so with that Jon had taken him up on the offer for sex any time and anywhere that the blonde wanted.

It hadn't been that often that the blonde took the Samoan up on his offer, only occasionally and only when their other teammate seemed to be off in his own world. The Ohio native was so frustrated with his own feelings for Colby that he couldn't see what was happening with the man before him now. Joe was good about keeping quiet and to himself, but every night that the Samoan and the Ohio native fell into bed, his feelings for the blonde grew stronger. It wasn't like he'd planned it, but shit happens when you least expect it. Unfortunately for him, he knew how Jon felt about their other teammate and he knew that he never stood a chance. The Ohio native was in love with Colby, there would never be any way around that.

Jon closed the door, walking back over to the bed, sitting and leaning back as he gazed up at the Samoan. "You okay..?" Jon asked, biting down on his lip as he gazed still at the older man who had yet to meet his gaze. _"I'm fine. We doing this or..?"_ Jon sighed, shaking his head. "Not when you've got a fuckin' pouty face goin' on, big guy. Come..sit..talk to me. What's up?" The older man moved to sit by Jon, immediately falling back on the bed with a soft groan._ "Nothing. I knew this was all I was gonna get from you, but.."_ He trailed fingers up over Jon's arm, gazing up through greyish-blue eyes. _"Is there really nothing between us?"_ Jon turned to sit on the bed facing the older man now, leaning over and pressing his palm against the Samoan man's chest. "I-I.. Joe.. I can't. I love him. I know he doesn't know and..I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry, big guy. You're great.. I just.. I love him and I always will. Sounds stupid, I know, but that's it.. Heart wants what the heart wants."

Joe sighed heavily, nodding as his eyes fluttered closed. _"No.. You're right. But see, that's my problem. Heart wants what the heart wants."_ Jon's eyes had been closed as he rubbed a hand over his face, not noticing the older man as he was suddenly pulled on top of him, legs straddling the Samoan's waist. The Ohio native sighed as he leaned over, hands pressed flat against the mattress as he gazed down into those beautiful eyes he'd unadmittedly grown to love. He knew he shouldn't linger on the younger man when he clearly hadn't wanted him in any way other than friendship, but there was still something pulling him in that direction even with this man here with him ready and willing to love him back.

He looked down at him, his mind swimming with a ton of questions and things he wanted to say, but he pushed them all away as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other man's. The Samoan accepted the blonde's kiss without hesitation, his hands moving to grip the blonde's ass roughly causing him to moan into his mouth. Clothes were removed with the greatest of ease, falling to the floor around them as their bodies tangled together. They'd grown so accustomed to one another by now, Joe knowing every spot on the Ohio native's body to send him into a fit of moans and groans without even burying himself within the younger man. Eventually he'd pinned the blonde to the bed, slowly entering him as he kissed him passionately. Bodies soon drenched in sweat from their love making, Jon was arching back into the mattress, giving way to his third orgasm as the older man followed suit before collapsing against the Ohio native's quivering body. He kissed him all over, finally catching Jon's lips and shoving his tongue into the other's mouth as he mumbled the words he'd been holding back for so long. _"..I love you..Jon.."_

The blonde heard the words, but he didn't have the heart nor the courage to speak in that moment. He just lay there, hands sliding through long dark brown tresses as he kissed back. Joe knew he wouldn't hear the words back or get much if not any reaction from Jon, but he'd taken that step because he wanted to get it out there. If it ever had a chance of becoming something, at least he'd known that he put himself out there and not be like the Ohio native with their other teammate. He sighed as he pulled out of the blonde slowly, rolling over to lay as he regained his composure. There was nothing but silence for quite a while before Joe finally got up, not looking over at the Ohio native as he searched for his clothes just as he did every night they ever 'hung out'. "Joe..wait."

The Samoan man stopped in his tracks and glanced up to see Jon walking over to him, his heart racing. Jon wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly and causing the other to gaze at him in confusion as he returned the embrace. "Stay..?" Jon pulled back, biting his lip as he watched the other for a reaction or an answer. _"..what for? You clearly don't feel the same way I do. Why should I stay and comfort you when there's no one to comfort me?"_ Joe pulled away, shaking his head as he pulled on his shirt. "Joe..please..I know I can't say it, but I'm trying here. This.. I'm trying to do this okay? I..want to try. I'm not saying it will work for me, but I want to give this..whatever it is a shot. I'm serious." Joe cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde, shaking his head. _"I don't believe you. Why the sudden change of heart? Don't do this out of pity for me. I would rather you just didn't.." _

"I just..I'm tired of waiting on him, Joe. I know I'm doing it to myself by not telling him, but.. it's been years now and still..nothing. Why am I going to waste my time with nothing when you're here and..there could actually be something? I'm serious. I want to give this a shot. Please..believe me..and stay. I want you to stay." Another moment of silence passed as the Samoan thought it over, dropping his shorts to the floor and sighed. _"Alright."_ Jon smiled, reaching out to grab the older man's hand and brought him back to the bed, pulling him onto it to lay down with him. He knew it wouldn't be easy to just give up on Colby, but he'd give it a shot. He had to do something other than sit around moping about for someone who had no idea or intention of ever being with him.


	2. The Waiting One

**Author's note:** Basically here is another drabble/one-shot in this same paring, but a lot has happened and now Jon and Colby are finally together, but Joe is having difficulty with accepting it all and so this happened. Prior to this being written, Joe barged in on the couple and immediately proceeded to make out with Jon while Colby watched. When everyone realized what was happening, arguments happened and eventually Jon realized that he needed to try and talk to Joe and try to fix things. As always, enjoy! :3

* * *

A million texts messages buzzed to his phone, or at least that's what he'd made it seem like. Eventually he'd answered back, knowing exactly what was going to be said even before it was said and now he was sitting there staring at the last message..agreeing to go see him. He didn't want to go. Hell, he didn't even want to worry Colby with it, but Joe just wouldn't seem to let him go on with his life without the final word. It took him an hour to muster up the courage to even tell his lover that he had to go out tonight to meet up with their other team mate, his unofficial ex-lover.

The Ohio native wrapped his arms around the younger man tightly, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm so sorry I have to do this.. You know I love you, okay? Just..try to remember that. I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, baby." He pulled back, hands cradling his lover's face as he leaned in to kiss him, lingering for a long while before he finally pulled away and grabbed his spare key along with his wallet and phone and headed out the door.

It didn't take him too long to reach the other man's room, just down the hall and to the left down another hall before he was knocking. He took in a nervous breath, worried that whatever it was Joe wanted, he'd be getting into trouble one way or another. He knew how persuasive the older man was and if he wanted something, he damn sure as hell would do everything in his power to get it. As the door opened, Jon's eyes gaze up into greyish-blue hues with no sign of a smile over his face.

Joe stepped back to let him in, the blonde stalling a moment before he finally pushed himself to walk in. Immediately his back was up against the now closed door, lips crashing against his own. He grabbed at the Samoan's shirt, pushing him back, but it was no use. The older man only took it as permission to kiss him harder, his tongue forcing it's way into Jon's mouth. He fought back as much as he could, but his body finally gave in as he gave a little more into the kiss.

When Joe pulled back breathlessly, Jon pulled himself away and sat as far away from the older man as he could manage. "I-I..uh, can.. Don't do that again.. I can't and you know it.." Jon stuttered as he'd finally managed to form words, shaking his head and folded his arms over his chest as he gazed up at Joe who had moved closer now.

_"I'm sorry. I still can't believe that you're not..mine."_ The older man sat on the edge of the bed by Jon and rubbed his open palms against his jeans. "I was never yours to begin with, Joe. You knew I was in love with him.. Did you really think I'd just forget that and love you?" Jon bit down on his lip as he'd said it realizing that Joe had been affected by that harsh reality. He knew that the Ohioan was in love with another man, but he also knew how he felt himself. It was hard to not want to believe that Jon would maybe some day fall for him. He knew that it was a long-shot but he had to try.

He had to put himself out there unlike the blonde, pining over the youngest member of their stable for years. He never once thought that Jon would have the courage to tell Colby how he truly felt, he chose to live in ignorance and to hope that in some crazy way that he'd get what he'd always wanted. All those years that Jon spent loving and moping around for Colby, around the same amount of time that Joe too was falling for the blonde.

_"No.. I never thought that you'd fall out of love and be with me.. I just kind of figured you'd realize who was here for you and who.. Well, who didn't really seem to notice you I guess.. Just a fool, I know. But you did lead me on..just so you know. I'm not entirely at fault here, Jon. You agreed to be with me before you went off behind my back and talked to Colby about how you felt. The least you could have done was tell me it was over, right? But no. I guess I'm not as important as you led me to believe I was, was I? You used me..and I let you."_

"How the.. Joe, don't. I never meant to do that to you. I didn't want to, but when he and I talked.. I just.. I was happy and nothing else mattered. I know I should have answered a text or called or something, but.. I just forgot, okay? I'm sorry. I really am. I embarrassed you and I hurt him.. I'm the bad guy here, I know that. All I can offer is an apology. There's really nothing else that I have..that will make any of this okay." He sighed heavily, bowing his head into his hands as he fell silent. He didn't bother to look up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him gently.

_"I forgive you, Jon. I forgave you that night.."_ Jon looked up and shook his head. "Then..why did you.." He was cut off as he found himself being pulled into Joe's arms and a hand cupping his chin and was guided into another heated kiss. He knew he shouldn't be letting this happen a second time now, but the older man always knew just how to get him to forget the world and it's problems in just a single kiss. He couldn't deny the attraction he truly felt for the Samoan either. It had always been there no matter how much he was in love with Colby.

It was his own fault, too. If things had been different, Jon would still have been with Joe. They'd fought that night he'd found himself rooming alone, a twist of fate when he'd mustered up the courage to call Colby and then initially confessed. Had it not been for his anger with Joe, he'd never have done it and he'd never have gotten to be with Colby the way he was, but he was also the reason that Colby and him were going to end up having problems if he didn't stop what was happening now.

He pushed Joe back, trying to move but he was being held too tightly. _"..I missed you."_ Jon gazed up at the older man, sighing softly. "I..missed you, too, big guy. But I can't.." Joe pressed his finger against the Ohio native's lips to silence him, knowing full well what he was going to say. _"I know you can't, but.."_ He pulled Jon back as he laid back, the younger man on top of the Samoan, straddling his waist.

_"..if I have to say goodbye to you, it has to be this way. If I'm not allowed to touch you any more after tonight, I need it to be this way.. I need to have you once more before you go off and live your fairytale. You got what you wanted, but what about me..?"_ The older man's hands moved down to grip at Jon's hips harshly, keeping him from moving.

"No.. I can't do that to him, Joe. That's cheating and I refuse to be that guy. I don't care if you end up hating me, but I love Colby and I'm not going to hurt him.. I'm sorry. I can't." He pulled back, attempting to get up from the bed but he was suddenly being flipped over onto his back as the older man pinned him to the bed and ground his hips against Jon. He let out an involuntary moan, his body instantly reacting to what was happening.

His body betraying him in a way that he knew would happen even if he didn't want it to because of the attraction that was there. "..please.." Jon didn't even know what exactly he was asking for in that moment, his mind clouded by lust and the urge to run. He could feel his body reacting to all that the older man was doing to him, another louder moan escaping him as Joe's mouth latched onto his neck and he felt a hand moving down to palm at his throbbing cock.

Little did he know, all the movements the two of them had been doing had caused the phone in Jon's pocket to dial out to the last call he'd made. "J-Joe..please.." He let out the words weakly, pushing his hips up into the Samoan's touch as he sucked in a breath. "..don't.." Lips connected with opposing lips, stopping him from speaking as he kissed back tenfold only to have Joe pull away breathlessly. "…d-don't. ..s-stop.."

Before he could utter another word, his pants were sliding down along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock and Joe was sliding down to take him into his mouth. Jon gasped, hands sliding down to tangle in long, dark brown locks as the older man continued. "I..I.. Oh God..please.." He moaned, words failing him as the pleasure took over, sending him into a fit of moans. It took all of him to push himself into the right direction, pulling Joe off of him and ripping himself away from the older man.

He quickly pulled his pants back up, shaking as he finally managed to pull himself together and headed for the door. "I have to go.. This.. I can't.. I'm sorry.. just can't.. Too far.. Please.. Don't ask me.. I'm.. I have to go, Joe. It's over. I love him more, I'm so sorry." Jon didn't bother to look back as he finished buttoning his jeans, opening the door and walking out of the room, heart beating fast and feeling sick. He couldn't believe that he'd let that meeting get that far, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone. He froze as he saw the screen, the ongoing call nearly ten minutes in.

He couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe as he stared at the name of his lover. He leaned over, puking into a nearby into a nearby indoor plant's vase as he dropped the phone and gave in to the sickness he'd been feeling. He groaned and moaned as he heaved again, every bad feeling rushing through him. What could have he heard? He was afraid that he'd lose him all over again.

Finally pulling himself a little bit together, he picked up the phone, realizing the battery and everything had scattered around on the ground. Once he'd gathered it all he ran, down a hall and over another until he reached his room, stalling as he held onto the doorknob and braced himself for whatever was about to happen.


End file.
